The Little Ghost King
by youseenothing
Summary: Solangelo Little Mermaid AU. Hope you guys like it- if you don't, then don't read it! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Continuing with the Disney theme here. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Prologue: Some say they would like to be ghosts. It would be fun, floating through walls and haunting people. But Nico would give anything to be human. He just grew up a ghost, being created by the devil for company and all. Hades was a nice father, sometimes, but he didn't rust Nico at all, and it bothered the Hera out of the both of them. All Hades wanted was for Nico to be protected, and all Nico wanted was to be free. Maybe some day...

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

Nico was flying down the street, chasing Mrs. O'Leary as fast as he could. For a hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary sure was lively. Nico had to fly threw people and walls, which he would normally try to avoid, to keep up with her. The puppy seemed to be chasing something, but he had no real clue. He scooped the puppy up as she finally slowed down, the both of them panting. They were in a small alley, seemingly empty and harmless.

"This is why we don't take walks on the Surface," Nico huffed softly, scratching the pup's head affectionately. "Let's go." He turned around to find a human standing in front of him. The human had perfectly curled gold locks tucked behind his ear, his body was perfectly tanned and muscled, and his eyes were a perfect pristine blue. He was staring at Nico, even though Nico was sure he was invisible to humans... Maybe he was one of the psychics Nico sometimes talked to on the surface, like Hazel Levesque or Lou-Ellen "the Magical". Nico backed away slowly, not knowing if he could trust the blonde.

"Wait!" he called, stopping Nico. "I'm not going to hurt you. I can help you!" Nico shook his head and shrugged.

"Nothing left to help," he admitted, smiling wryly. The blonde pursed his lips and spread his hands apologetically.

"I tried my best," he declared, "I'm Will Solace, by the way." Nico cocked his head, recognizing the name.

"Hey, you help Lou, right? Lou-Ellen 'the Magical', I mean?" he asked, leaning in closer. He let his feet touch the ground and he walked around the other boy, setting Mrs. O'Leary down as he tried to remember.

"Yeah," Will said, picking the puppy back up. "And who is this?" Mrs. O'Leary barked giddily and licked his face, making the boys laugh.

"That's The Misses," Nico said jokingly, "Mrs. O'Leary. We have to go though, sorry." Will handed the hellhound back to it's owner and Nico grinned. "I'm Nico." He shadow traveled to the underworld, leaving Will staring into space, thinking about the _incredibly hot_ ghost boy.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hades demanded, face red with rage. Nico didn't look up, but bit his lip nervously. "You went to the Surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Nico looked away, furious.

"I was just taking Mrs. O'Leary for a walk. It's not like anything happened!" he protested, clenching his fists.

"You could've been seen, Nico!" Hades reminded him, pointing at him angrily. "Next time you go to the Surface, I'll- I'll-" he sighed, his anger fading. "Just stay away from the humans. They're dangerous and they'll take you away from me, okay?" Nico nodded reluctantly and shadow-traveled to his room, hiding in the secret room under his bed like he always did when he was sad.

"I just want to be human..." he whispered, sighing to himself. Little did he know, someone else was listening...

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

"Oh, that poor unfortunate soul!" Persephone cried sarcastically, cackling as she thought of the perfect plan. "Maybe I could help..."


	2. Chapter 2

Nico just couldn't resist- he had to go talk to Lou. He raced to the Surface, heading straight for the old magic shop he knew to be her home. Lou-Ellen "the Magical" had never given Nico her real last name, so that's what he called her- besides, the name suited her mysterious, fiery aura. Lou was a spunky, upbeat psychic and she had first noticed Nico when he tried to scare her- it didn't work, obviously, but it had given him a friend to talk to.

"Lou!" he cried, barging in. "We need to talk!" He flew into her office and sat in her chair, waking her up with his cold presence on her lap.

"Get off, Di Angelo," she commanded. "What do you need?" Nico sat in the chair across from her and raked a hand through his hair absently.

"It's about your assistant- Will Solace?" The name made is lips tingle. Lou grinned and leaned forward eagerly.

"What about him?" she taunted.

"Is he..." Nico thought about it, not wanting to seem rude- or desperate. "Single?" Lou squealed fangirlishly and fanned her face, completely over-dramatic, as always.

"Definitely!" She paled slowly and shook her head. "But how can the living date the dead?"

"Never alive," he corrected, standing, "and I'll think of something. Got to go, but thanks. Talk to you later, Lou!" He waved her goodbye and shadow-traveled home, quietly going back to his room.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

"NICO!" called Hades, startling Nico away from his book. He flew over to his father, still grinning from Lou's confirmation.

"Yeah?" Hades looked at Nico, somewhat confused, but continued.

"I need you to feed the hellhounds- can you?"

"Sure thing." Nico shadow-traveled away again, leaving Hades in a blank stupor.

"What kind of mood is he in?" he asked himself, not even noticing the guard in the corner.

"He's in love, sir," he piped up, getting an odd look from Death. "Couldn't you see? That far-away look in his eye, that lovey-dovey smile- the boy's in love, I'm sure of it." Hades considered it, mulling the inference over.

"Well, I'll just ask him about it then." He turned and flew out the door, traveling to behind his son's back. He wasn't feeding hellhounds though- he was-

"Is this the Surface, Nico?!" Hades demanded, shocking Nico and the girl he'd been talking to.

"Dad- I- this is Hazel, a psychic-"

"I know who she is," Hades said, cutting off Nico's guilty stutter. "Why are you talking to her?" Hazel stood and cleared her throat, flipping her curly hair over her shoulder.

"He wanted advice, sir," she said, the slightest bit annoyed. "Asking someone out- Will Solace." Nico cringed, waiting for his father to explode. He did, but not in the way he thought.

"You've been coming to the surface for a living boy?" Hades asked incredulously. "You put your existence on the line for a crush?!" Hazel stepped away, sensing the upcoming out burst, and ran upstairs to her room.

"He's not a crush!" Nico protested. "I love him!" He covered his mouth immediately, and blushed bright red.

"I told you not to come here. Now, a price must be paid." He raised his arms and the shadows in the room grew, shaking violently. Nico screamed and ducked behind a shelf, hiding from his father's darkness. Books fell to the floor and disintegrated, crystal balls shattered, and tarot cards flew around, slicing and sticking in walls. By the time the onslaught was over, the store was in ruins. Nico looked around, tears springing to his eyes, and shadow traveled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico ran down to his secret room, where he hid and cried for what seemed like hours. He was shaking and gasping when something approached him.

"He really is a jerk sometimes," hissed a voice. Nico screeched and spun around, turning to face a small dog's skeleton.

"What the..." The dog laughed and nodded over it's shoulder, gesturing at the door.

"Want to see your boyfriend?" it asked. Nico sniffled and nodded, getting up. He shadow-traveled, with the dog of course, to the outside of a creepy-looking cavern. Nico set the dog down and followed it inside, carefully stepping over bones that stuck out of the ground.

"Fido, is that you?" a sweet voice called out, apparently to the dog. Fido barked and clattered forward, Nico following shakily. "And who is this?" A pretty woman stood before a mirror, touching up her make-up. She had waist-length sandy blonde hair and pale greenish-blue eyes. ( **A/N: I went by Uncle Rick's description!** )

"I'm Nico Di Angelo," he replied, fading a little nervously.

"Well, Nico, I am Persephone. Are you the one Fido said needed my expertise?" She winked at the dog and slowly strolled towards Nico.

"What exactly is your expertise?" he asked. Persephone put her hand on her hip and smiled sweetly, the action seeming to hurt her face.

"Why I'm a witch, dear!" she cackled, making it seem like everyone knew this. "I help poor innocent ghosties- like yourself- have a little extra time to do what they need!" Nico's jaw dropped and Fido laughed a little.

"That's right. She can help you with your Princely-problem." Nico stepped closer and looked up at her.

"How much?" Persephone laughed and shook her head, turning back to the mirror.

"Oh, no, dear, I don't take money- for your case..." She tapped her cheek semi-thoughtfully. "Well, I'll give you three days as a human. Hear that? Three days- three." She stuck three fingers in his face and continued. "If you get your man to kiss you by the third day, you'll get to stay human. But, it can't be just any kiss. It has to be _true love's kiss._ " Nico took a deep breath and nodded, looking Persephone straight in the eye.

"What do you want?" he asked, prepared to give pretty much anything. Persephone's sweet smile twisted into a wicked grin, chilling Nico to the ectoplasm.

"I want... your voice." Nico opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand. "You have your looks, your pretty face- and don't forget body language." She laughed and swung her hips jokingly. "Well, do I have a deal or no?" Nico steadied his breathing and nodded silently, receiving a cackle from Persephone. She pointed to the center of the room and a massive pot appeared, and she started throwing things from under her make-up table into it. She laughed again as the concoction flashed dangerously, sparking as bubbles on the surface popped. "Now, sing!" Nico swallowed nervously and sang, forcing himself to keep going, even when smoke and light started swirling around him. There was a great flash when he finished, and she could feel himself becoming solid. He was sent flying through the earth, rising to the Surface faster than a bullet. He appeared on a street corner, fully human.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico looked around the alley, breathing hard. He was on the surface, that much was clear, and he saw Mrs. O'Leary shadow-travel into existence next to him. He got up slowly, scraping his hands in the process. Wait. _Scraping his hands?_ He looked at his hands and- they were solid. He grinned and jumped up and down, raking a hand absently through his curls. He was alive! He had to find Will, or Lou, or Hazel. Evidently, he ended up right near Lou's shop- he raced inside. He knocked on her office door and paced eagerly, waiting for her to open the door. She did, and she looked like she just rolled out of bed, with her hair in a tangled mess and bags under her eyes.

"How can I- Nico?" She gasped and yanked him into the office immediately. "How are you human?" Nico shrugged and shook his head, signaling that he didn't know. "Why- oh my God, this is your Little Mermaid moment!" She squealed and hugged him fiercely, bouncing up and down girlishly. "Will's off today, so he's probably at his house. Let's go!" She dragged Nico out of the shop at lightning speed, pulling him through streets and weaving through cars. She finally let him breathe outside an apartment building, letting him go only to buzz Will's place.

"Yeah?" Will's voice asked, coming out muffled and scratchy.

"Will! It's Lou and your boy-toy Nico!" The door popped open and She and Nico raced up stairs. Nico almost didn't recognize Will when he answered the door- his bed head made him look homeless, and his crystal blue eyes were dim.

"Lou, what the- oh. You weren't lying." He raked a hand threw his hair and rubbed his eyes, opening the door more to invite them in. The only thing messy about Will's apartment was Will- the floor was swept and clean, the counters wiped, and not a speck of dust anywhere. Lou didn't seem to notice how much care Will took of the place, or she just didn't care, because she just dragged Nico in and flopped on the couch, kicking her boots onto the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked Nico, throwing Lou's shoes at the door. Nico shrugged and dropped his hands uselessly.

"Can he stay in the spare room tonight? Just till I can get my place cleaned up. Please?" Will shrugged and showed Nico the back room, which had an amazing view of NYC. As he looked through the window, Nico gasped- all the lights seemed to turn on all at once, lighting up the night.

"Beautiful, right?" Will said, glancing out at the sight beside him. Maybe being a human would pay off...


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! really sorry about this, but I think I'm gonna give this one up. I really have no inspiration, so please review some ideas or an offer to adopt! Thank you so much for your continued support, I really appreciate it! Thanks again, and please- ideas for cookies! (::)**

 **~youseenothing**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey unseen army! Thanks for all your support for this story- so here goes!**

 _He had just been summoned by Minos again. He was beginning to trust the man, but Minos kind of scared him. This time he wanted something- something only Nico could do. He wanted some... business taken care of, and he was going to show Nico how to do it properly. So, as Nico followed the man into the woods, he grew more and more suspicious as they got closer and closer to an older-looking cabin. Minos led him downstairs, where a girl and boy, about the same age, sat chained to the floor. The girl, who was awake, had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, which shimmered with tears. The boy, knocked out, had ink-black hair, and a bruise darkened his cheek. Minos pointed to the girl and she started shaking her head, crying heavier now._

 _"No!" she begged, "Please, no! I can't die!" He ignored her pleading and- before he could do anything, Nico vanished, refusing to see the girl die. Later that night he reappeared to Minos and asked what happened to her._

 _"I killed her of course," he said dully, "And I let the boy watch."_

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

Nico woke up, tears streaming down his face. _Bianca._ That was the girl's name, and the boy was Percy. But he couldn't think about her now, or how Percy had escaped- no, he couldn't dwell on the past. He shook out his thoughts, dried his tears, and raked a hand absently through his curls. As he got up, he couldn't help but realize where he was, and a smile grew on his face. He went to the kitchen, trying to make as little noise as possible. To his annoyance, and semi-liking, Will sat in wait, sipping a cup of steaming coffee.

"Hey," he said, looking up. Nico couldn't help but sigh as his heart fluttered in his chest. "Sleep well?" Nico shrugged and went to the cupboards, trying- and failing- to reach the cups on the top shelf. Will got one for him, his chest pressing to Nico's back, and handed it to him. "Need anything else, shorty?" Nico blushed and smacked his arm, pouring himself some coffee. When they'd finished, Will offered to show him around the city. "Lou gave me today off- which is weird. Wanna do something fun?" Nico grinned and nodded, blushing furiously when Will took his hand.

They saw all the sights, took rides, and Nico smiled more than he ever had. When they stopped for lunch, Will got the idea to make Nico laugh- and he went to all extents to do it. After a half-an-hour's worth of an appetizer, knock-knock jokes, puns, and bad pick-up lines, Will slumped down in defeat.

"C'mon!" He pleaded. "What will make you laugh? I'm begging you, just give me a hint!" He gave Nico his best puppy-dog eyes, but he just snorted. As they started to eat their lunch, Nico couldn't help but hear the music that had just started playing, thanks to the reggae band across the street: it was a dubbed version of Little Mermaid's "Kiss the Girl". The beggars had picked up on the boys' nervous states- and Will's bad flirting- and they were now playing "Kiss the _Boy_ " to them, begging for PDA. Nico blushed redder than a tomato and silently pleaded for Will not to hear it. To his extreme bad luck, he heard it, and smiled invitingly.

"Oh my gods," he marveled, grinning wider, "is that for us?" He laughed and shook his head, watching them with joking interest. Nico looked at them pleadingly- silently begging them to stop. Just as Will started to lean in, a girl with a piping hot coffee walked by. Seeing the scene, she scoffed at the both of them and dumped her coffee onto Nico's shirt, throwing the cup in his lap along with it.

"Faggot."* She strode away, leaving Will gaping and Nico in tears. He wiped the tears from his eyes and ran away.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

* **A/N: I do not condone this type of language in any situation, so please keep this in mind! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6

_That was close,_ Persephone thought, _Too close._ She changed back to her original form as she walked away from the scene, bubbling with anger and ideas. _I've got it! Nico's voice, with my curse... it just might work!_ She laughed quietly to herself, and began to enchant the voice. _That boy is mine,_ she thought, _mine._

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

"Nico!" Will yelled, trying to catch up with him. "Nico, wait, please!" Nico didn't listen- he didn't care any more. He just kept running. He ducked threw the crowds in the streets and ran to Hazels, hoping for comfort. He nearly broke down when he saw the shop- it was in shambles, still partially destroyed, thanks to him. He saw Hazel sweeping up some glass and he cleared his throat for her attention.

"Nico, hey!" She smiled kindly at him and went to hug him, only to see the tears streaming down his face. "Nico, what's wrong?" He wiped his face and grabbed a paper off the floor, snatching a pen from her hair. He wrote down the entire story for her, tears threatening to spill out once again. She read it, and when she finished, she just hugged him. Nico silently sobbed into her shoulder, breathing hard. _Why do they hate me?_ he thought to himself, biting his lip.

"Nico!" Will cried, barging in. He stopped immediately, silently observing the scene before him. "Nico, I'm sorry..." Hazel, well Hazel pulled away and strait up slapped him in the face, steaming with anger.

"You didn't defend him!" she snapped, shoving him the chest, hard. "He was burned and insulted, and you just sat there and gaped. You just sat there!" She shoved him again and pulled her hair up angrily. She was probably about to pimp-slap him or something, but Nico put a hand on her shoulder gently. He moved her aside slowly, stepping in front of Will's face. He looked him up and down, then just hugged him. Will stood still for a moment, a little shocked, then slowly hugged him back, relaxing.

"I am _so sorry."_ He rubbed his back in slow circles. "I just- I'm just _sorry,_ okay?" Nico nodded and sighed, resting his head on Will's chest. After a few moments, they pulled apart and drove back to Will's.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

Will looked out his window, breathing in the cold air softly. He felt terrible about what happened to Nico, and he couldn't get that girl out of his mind. Just as his thoughts spiraled back towards her, he heard a beautiful voice filling the air. It was soft, deep, sweet- and completely captivating. He looked around for the source, catching a glimpse of a man down below. As he drank in the voice, he slowly realized how beautiful this man was, with his high, pale cheek bones and straw-blonde hair- and that voice was coming from him. He was amazing- and Will couldn't help but feel like he was in love with him. He was in love, most definitely.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

Persephone laughed to herself as she held the skull behind her back, letting Nico's voice ring out. The curse had worked- she could she Will's eyes glowing from below. She knew he would ask her- well, _Octavian,_ who he saw as the man with the amazing voice down below- out, then, when little Nico was out of the picture, she would break his heart. And Nico's poor unfortunate little soul would be hers... It was all going according to plan. And she would finally be able to get Hades' crown like she wanted! Could it be more perfect?

 **A/N: Sorry for the choppier cuts this time, I was trying to get the perspectives of the "enchanted voice" scene, which is easier said than done. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

Nico woke up shivering, cold from another nightmare, and he slowly sighed. Today was the last day, and after what all happened, he couldn't help but feel like something amazing was going to happened. He smiled to himself and got dressed hurriedly, barely breathing he was so excited. He zoomed into the kitchen and saw Will at the door, talking to who appeared to be his father. They had the same blonde hair and tan, and their blue eyes had the same sparkle- except, Will's eyes looked dull today, as if he were not really there. Next to will stood a scrawny man with pale blonde hair, grinning grotesquely.

"Dad, this is Octavian," he said, gesturing to the scrawny man, "my boyfriend." Nico's heart cracked and his eyes welled with tears. He could barely listen to more, but he knew he had to. "I want to marry him." Nico's heart shattered, and he ran to his room.

"Well!" his father continued, "I'll arrange everything at once!" He waved goodbye and hurried down the stairs, already pulling out his phone to call his office. Octavian rolled eyes and kissed Will's cheek, looking like he was forced to.

"Later, Will," he hissed, leaving without another word. Will sighed affectionately and ran out after him. Nico couldn't breathe, he couldn't think- everything was gone, and his soul was signed over to Persephone. He had been crying for a good half an hour when there was a knock at the door, followed by a familiar bark. _Mrs. O'Leary?_ he thought, some what confused. He slowly got up and opened the door, only to be jumped by the hell hound. He tried to push her off, but the dog licked him until he was dripping. Thoroughly satisfied, she climbed off him and wagged her tail excitedly. Behind her stood a grinning Hazel and Lou, who was cracking up. He waved at them and opened the door wider, inviting them in. hazel took his hands and squealed, jumping slightly.

"So, anything happen today?" Lou nodded and leaned in, wanting to know the answer too. Nico's eyes stung again, and he looked down, trying to hold back the wave of emotion brimming his chest.

"What was it?" Lou asked, softening her voice. Nico wrote down what he woke up to, tears streaming down his face. Lou hugged him and rubbed his back as Hazel read it aloud softly.

"I'll be right back," she said, angrily pulling her curls up. She stormed out and set off to find Will and beat the crap out of him.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

She jogged out and looked around for him as her thoughts swirled. _How could he do something like that? To someone he cares about?_ She huffed and walked a little faster. She was just thinking about brutal torture methods when she caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair like Nico described. She started to stomp up to him, only to realize his sinister smile. Something about it shook her to the bone. She silently creeped up on him and listened to him talk to himself.

"It's a miracle he didn't realize when he saw me," he muttered, "How oblivious could they be?" He chuckled a little and stopped to look in a shop window, rolling his eyes. However normal he seemed up to that point struck Hazel in a single glance- his reflection: it was a woman, just like the woman Nico said made him human... She was playing them! Hazel ran back to the apartment- they had to stop that wedding.


	9. Chapter 8

By the time she had explained when she got back to the apartment, Lou was already dragging them both back out the door.

"We gotta stop that wedding," she demanded, shouldering her purse. Hazel grinned.

"Text Will, see where it's at," she told Nico. He nodded and pulled out his phone while Lou raced down the steps to get the car ready. As Nico messaged Will, Hazel was doing the math on their time. "We have..." she checked her watch one last time and nodded to herself. "3 more hours till the spell wears off." Outside, Lou honked and stuck her head out the window.

"Any day! We got true love to save!" Hazel laughed as Nico blushed, running to the car. "He text back yet?" she added as Hazel climbed in the back. Nico checked his phone and- no luck. _Wait!_ he thought, a brilliant idea coming to mind. He whistled quickly, as loud as he could, and- miraculously- Mrs. O'Leary appeared in the seat with him. He tapped Hazel and mouthed _'Will'_ as he pointed to the dog. Hazel tilted her head and stared, her eyes widening as she got the idea.

"Mrs. O'Leary- find Will!" she coaxed, getting her riled up. "C'mon, sniff out Will for me!" The hellhound barked and vanished into black smoke, hopefully off to find the blonde. She reappeared in seconds, barking like mad. "Everyone hold on to her- I think she found him!" They immediately placed their hands on the dog and were sucked into the shadows.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

They found themselves in a bush, behind a clearing. For a second Nico thought she'd just taken them anywhere, but then he heard Will's voice.

"With this ring, I thee wed," it said. They ran into the square, Hazel's eyes widening.

"Are there any objections to this marriage?" the man before them asked, looking out to the crowd. Lou Ellen charged into the isle and screamed, "ME!" at the top of her lungs, pointing at Octavian accusingly.

"He isn't who he looks like, right, Persephone?" He hissed angrily and his body started morphing, shaking Will out of his stupor.

"Nico? What's happening?" Hazel rushed over to him and quickly explained everything, watching as Octavian's form became smoky and he changed into Persephone, who smirked evilly at Nico.

"Your time's up, honey!" she cackled, snapping with a laugh. Nico felt himself becoming smoke, his body fading as he became a ghost again. "You're mine!" He looked at Will pleadingly and shook his head.

"Will, I'm sorry," he said, his voice finally coming back to him. Will stared in shock and went to grab him, but the woman pushed him back. She grinned and with a small laugh, Persephone just grabbed Nico's arm and shadow-traveled away.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

"We have to get him!" Will said immediately, throwing his jacket onto a chair. He loosened his tie agitatedly as Hazel tried to calm him down.

"We don't even know where he is," she reminded him, "and even is we did, we have no way to get there." Mrs. O'Leary barked as Lou cried, "AHA!" seemingly struck with an idea.

"You got it, puppy-dog," she told the hellhound, "She can take us to him!" Hazel looked between her and the animal skeptically, crossing her arms.

"Okay, but she's to weak to take all of us," she pointed out. Will rose instantly and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'll go," he told her. "I'll bring him back if it's the last thing I do. I got him into this mess, and I'm not gonna see someone I love get hurt." Lou grinned and poked him in the chest.

"You love him?" He blushed and nodded and Hazel smiled a little.

"Fine," she agreed, snorting with a smirk. "Get him, lover-boy." Will nodded and took Mrs. O'Leary's collar, petting her gently.

"Alright," he muttered, crossing his fingers. "Take me to Nico."

 **A/N: Oh my gods... before you say anything- SORRY! I lost hope for this story, but I hope the cliffhanger makes up for it (mwahaha). I would like to sincerely thank everyone who kept up with me for this long- especially ammstar11 (bro u da best). I promise to update tomorrow IF IT KILLS ME- swear on the river styx. Thanks, unseen army- you guys are awesome! -youseenothing**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Warning- sexual themes and mentions of rape/assault.**

Nico and Persephone appeared in her cave, smirking mischievously. "Come boy, you're mine!" She dragged him to a cell and shoved him inside, cackling, "What to do with you..." she pondered aloud, smirking at Nico's fear.

"I'll do anything, please, just don't hurt them!" She took his face in her hands and gave him a false sympathetic look.

"Anything?" she mocked. He nodded and she kissed his cheek. "To my bed chambers, then."

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

Will and Mrs. O'Leary immerged just outside the cave, where the hellhound instantly plopped on the ground and fell asleep. "Well then," Will muttered to himself. "Guess I'm on my own." He glanced around and heard a scream from the cavern- he raced inside. It was freezing, creepy, wet, and hard to see, but he managed to follow the voice down a hallway to a grand bedroom. On a bed before him lay Nico, crying and bloody, underneath Persephone, who had a knife in hand. She was straddling him, and he was half-naked as she pushed the blade into his chest again. "HEY PERSPHONE!" He yelled immediately, making her swing around.

"YOU!" she growled, throwing the knife at his forehead. He ducked and pulled it out of the wall, glancing at the boy he so dearly loved.

"You okay Neeks?" he asked stupidly- of course he wasn't okay- but Nico just nodded and ran out of the room in a rush. Will made sure he was out safe and charged at the witch, stabbing her in the stomach as she swiped his cheek with her nails. HE ran out before he could see her body crumpling to the ground and Hades dragging her soul to eternal punishment.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

"Will!" Nico exclaimed, hugging him tight as he approached. "Thank you. Thank you, Will- I love you." He blushed at his own words and Will grinned.

"Me too." Nico smiled and kissed him furiously, Will gently lifting him into his arms. "Let's get you out of here." Nico nodded and took them to his father's palace, where Hades saw to his healing.

"William Solace," he boomed, scaring the boy out of his socks, "You saved my son. For that, I thank you." Will smiled and bowed, sighing in relief.

"Thank you, sir. I only ask one thing in return," he said, glancing up at the Lord of Death.

"What may that be?"

"I want to marry your son, as a human," he pleaded. Hades nodded in silence, thinking it over. With a small sigh, he looked a Will and waved him up.

"Very well. Take good care of him." Will nodded and bowed again, smiling wide, and ran to Nico's side.

 **A/N: I know it's short, sorry, but prologue soon to come!**


	11. Epilouge

10 Years later:

Nico woke to his daughter's voice, small and scared. "Papa?" He sat up slowly, careful not to wake his sleeping husband.

"What's wrong, Bi?" he asked softly, picking her up. She sniffled and looked at him with those big brown eyes he could never refuse.

"I had a bad dream about you and daddy," she told him, hugging close to his chest. He nodded and kissed her dark curls, rocking her slightly.

"Honey, nothing will ever happen to us, okay? It was just a dream, love." She looked up at him again, her eyes widening slightly.

"Promise?" she asked hopefully. Nico looked down at her and kissed her nose lightly, making her giggle.

"Promise. Now, do you want some hot cocoa, Bianca?" She smiled and nodded, bounding off the bed. "Try not to wake daddy up, okay? This is secret." She nodded, pressing a finger to her lips, and giggled quietly.

"C'mon, let's go!" she whispered, racing to the kitchen.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

Will found hem in the morning, little Bi asleep on Nico's lap, and Nico drooling as he leaned on the couch. He was so happy he had this family, and he was sure that they'd live happily ever after.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around! I might be doing a collab with ammstar11 in the future, so look for that! Next story will either be a Tangled or a Aladdin, comment what you want! Thanks, unseen army, and bye for now! -youseenothing**


End file.
